


Like Grandfather, Like Grandson

by Artisanthemage



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, i love the comic books with Darth Vader, such babe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7870393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artisanthemage/pseuds/Artisanthemage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You certianly are an odd one to like him</p><p>Based off this: http://knights-of-rae.tumblr.com/post/149249207787/keblava-doctor-aphra-is-totally-in-love-with</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Grandfather, Like Grandson

“You’re what I’ve been looking for all my life.” An odd statement or confession Kylo has ever heard in this life. Not like he hasn’t heard it before but the woman in front him has never seen him with the mask off. Kylo tilted his head the side as stood there speechless, the woman smirk and winked at him before turning around going back to work on the droids they stolen. An woman, an doctor with skills in both healing and engineering, an fine pilot and smuggler that has a crush on the Jedi killer, Kylo Ren. Well when they said she was an odd one. They weren’t kidding. Kylo watch her as worked on the ancient HK unit they found in the old droid factories. You wanted it and Kylo was a historian of shorts figuring that the unit must have some knowledge of the old Republic so he allowed the woman to take it with them on the way back to the Finalizer. Not like his Command Shuttle wasn’t big enough to house them.

“If you keep staring I might have start giving you a show.” The woman said looking behind her shoulder. Kylo turned and went to go pilot the ship.

* * *

“You…Are even more interesting than I could have hoped, Sir Ren.” She said while going over his medial records. Other than the fact he “lost” his left hand, the man seemed in perfect health to be cleared out of the med bay. Kylo was looking away with his arms cross, “Commander Ren and continue.” The only thing he had on was his mask and pants with shoes on. You shrugged, “Well I see no reason to keep you here _Commander_ ,” You purred out subtly and handed him his cloak and shirt back, “So you are free to go, sir.” You are the boldest woman ever in the First Order to have just flirted with Kylo Ren. Maybe that’s why you weren’t died yet and also because you were the only person he would allow to do medical exams or even touch him. He placed his clothes back on in silence while you went back work on some other things.

* * *

“Sixty seconds until boarding. And Commander Ren?” You looked behind you as he stood waiting for the shuttle’s ramp to go down, “May the Force serve you well.” This caused him to look at you from over his shoulder. He expected a “May the Force be with you” since the Jedi always said and he wouldn’t have faulted you for saying it but you said the Sith line “May the Force serve you well”. He was smirking under his mask. You certainly were growing on him now. He looked forward again and got ready to jump on the enemy ship, “This the greatest job of my life.” You said while firing the shuttle cannons at the Resistance soldiers.

* * *

“You know one of these days,” You had to force yourself up from the ground, “I hope we’re going to get past this ‘Is-He-Going-To-Murder-Me-This-Time’ stage of our relationship.” You huffed while dusting off the dirt on your butt. Kylo didn’t reply while he stood with back towards you and facing the direction in which the blast fired at his shuttle came from. Though he did not ignore the fact you called what was between the both of you a ‘relationship’.

* * *

“You are.. **_overly fond_** of speaking.” Kylo said kneeling down besides you. You were curled up with your back against the wall and arms covering your face from the Commander. “I’m nervous.” You said and waved a hand, “I made my living once reacting old weapons like this pair..” You looked up and gesture to the area around you. You could fix anything with little to no problem, that was your skill but this something you never had to repair before. It wasn’t like any weapon you’ve seen before. A weapon made that used the energy or the Force of the planet below to produce abundance of artillery. “There’s something more you aren’t saying, Doctor.” Kylo knew what was really the problem. He just wanted you to say it. You sighed, “And **you** make me nervous.” You looked at him and took a deep breath, “Something about ‘Tall, Dark, and Able-To-Kill-Me’ guys that makes a girl nervous.” You confessed. Kylo went quiet and you shifted uncomfortable then decided to just get up and try to go back work on rewiring the system. Kylo grabbed your arm quickly and pulled you down, “Would this make you feel better?” You open your mouth to speak but stopped the moment he let go of you. He hands went up to his mask, thumbs hooked under it to press a button, a hiss of compress air leak out. “Uh, wow.” The sudden release of curls and a surprising cute face was not something you expected. You honestly didn’t care what he looked like. You moved in close to look at him, “Hm, okay put the mask back on.” You moved back and sat on your butt.

“Why?” He was confused.

“’I miss my ‘Tall, Dark, And-Can-Kill-Me-With-A-Thought.’ guy now” You joked. Kylo rolled his eyes. You certainly are an odd one. His moved to place his mask back on but froze when your lips touched his, “That’s for good luck.” You winked.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @knights-of-rae 
> 
> Gosh Kylo you dork!


End file.
